scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
A.C.V. Miro
Ships Name - Miro Officially Formed - 1862 Affiliation - SCARS Vessel Classification - Air Carrier Vessel Vessel Type - Dual Engine Airborne Cargo Vessel World of Origin - Earth (Solus ) Sister Ship: Damnation's Grace History Formerly known as the C.A.S. Valkyrie, The Miro is a flat bottom frigate with a unique twin engine propulsion system. It was commissioned by Confederate Secretary of the Navy Stephen Mallory and built in France during the early days of the war. It was not completed until late 1862, and had to be rushed into service with only its main gun installed. It engaged in many battles across the Atlantic and aided as a troop transport in many of the Eastern theaters engagements. In early 1864 it was severely crippled by cannon fire while attempted to carry supplies to the Army of Northern Virginia. However, it was repaired in the Shreveport, La where it was charted to Pierre LaLaurie, a relative of the infamous New Orleanian socialites and a member of the Knights of the Golden Circle. The ship then set sail for New Orleans along with three others under the guise of British Merchant ships, but where laden with means to take back the city. However, the plan went awry resulting in the death of LaLaurie and the ship coming under the possession of Ambrose and Ora Brightmore and Mordecai Ramsey. Since then it has been reclassified as an Air Cargo Vessel out of the French possession in Polynesia. It served as a gun runner and supply transport for the loyalists of the Mejii Revolution of Japan, and bares the Imperial Seal signifying it as affiliated with the Navy of the nation of Japan. The Miro has also gain full rights to transport over the Trans-Siberian Sky Route in Russia, bearing a personal letter from the Czar, and a successful legitimate, and not so much, carrier vessel on Solus. Most recently the Miro has been transporting weapons, supplies, and other materials across the Multiverse as well as search for artifacts for the Institute on La Rochelle. While doing so it has remained nuetral, but due to the loss of contracts with companies and trade with the destruction of Oz, has sided with SCARS. Modifications and Retrofittings Shortly after the events at the Institute opening of the "Hall of Wonders" the Miro was contracted by Quinton Waynewright to collect artifacts and other materials for the Institute. As payment the Miro underwent serious modifications. The vessel was literal taken apart and rebuilt from the ground up. Modifications lengenthed the ship to two hundred feet and widened it to forty feet wide. A new cleaner and more effecient duct system was designed and installed by the ships engineer Mordecai Ramsey, designed to keep the Miro noted speed with its now larger and more armored frame. The armor plating was increased as well as several new guns were installed. The two most notable additons to the Miro are is now enclosed helm and control room, and a large retractable stabilizer fin on its flat bottom. Vessel Length: 200 feet Vessel Width: 40 feet Number of decks: 5 Armaments *1 - 18 inch steam powered articulated steam powered cannon *4 - side mounted 120 degree pivoting 8 pound howitzers *8 - Forward mounted .80 caliber gattling guns *8 - Aft mounted .50 caliber gattling gun *12 inch reinforced iron plate hull Self-replenishing Hydrogen Pumps One of the most notable features of the Miro is its lack of a ballon or other such lifting device above its decks. Unlike most of the airships of its time the Miro does not sport a large lift and stablazing ballon, but instead has two much smaller ballons hidden within the armor that surrounds its dual side mounted engines. The balloons normally would not be able to life a vessel as heavy as the Miro, but due to an odd invention known as the Self-replenishing Hydrogen Pumps the Miro is able to constantly supply an extremely pure and potent stream of hydrogen to its ballons. The invention prevents the Miro from having to refill at way stations and allows for the vessel to carry heavy loads at a great speed. Sister Ship The A.C.V. Miro became sister ships with the dreadnaught class Damnation's Grace and sided with SCARS after the destruction of the Oz reality. The ships have a pact to protect and support each other at all costs. The Miro has armed and readied itself for engagements in the C-Sphere. Current Crew *Captain and Chief Enforcer Ambrose Ezekiel Brightmore mirogroup.jpg|Mordecai, Ora, and Ambrose on business to Memphis 282704 332943093454404 331076090 n.jpg IMAG0634.jpg|Jethro IMAG1453.jpg|Mordecai attempting to flee from arrest by Agent Fisk *Quartermaster Ora Cecilia Brightmore *First Officer and Chief Engineer James Mordecai Ramsey *Chief Medical Officer Dr. Rupert P. Ophilio *Translator Benjamin "Benny" Sutoku (currently soul trapped in a spirit box) *Promoter Balthazaar Fairholm *Chief Scout and Sniper Jethro Tobias Oswyne *Deck Boss and Troll Hunter Ahab *Rigger and Taylor Maximillion "Maxim" Polanchovitch *Spot - Odd transdimensional creature and Mascot of the Miro *Otto The Automaton - Carger Hauler and cannon fodder. Trivia *A running joke connected to the Miro is the sale of bear fat. *There are two stout drinks connected to the Miro, but you must a ask a crew member for information. *Two members of its crew are responsible for major law reform in the Ptolomaic Kingdom on Solus. *The Miro is known for making pork tacos. Category:Ships/Vessels